


Be Careful What You Look For

by SubtextEquals



Series: Duro Lives [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duro has gotten used to Agron and Nasir's relationship but what he finds while searching for his brother may make him reevaluate his opinion of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Look For

Duro had been attempting to bed one of the German women they’d rescued from Neapolis but before he could get far, she left with some other man. Scowling, alone for the night-- _again_ \-- Duro made his way back into the temple. His brother was not often from Nasir’s side but he had long since grown accustomed to the Syrian’s presence. He’d rather have his company than none at all.

He stopped Mira as she passed him. “Have you seen my brother?”

“I would not seek him now.” Mira had an unreadable smirk on her lips as she walked off.

Fuck that. Agron was Duro’s brother. He could talk to him whenever he wanted.

But finding Agron was harder than he’d anticipated. He’d gone through the most populated areas, with people crowded together, some seeking the comfort that Duro had been denied. Duro ignored them and passed into the back rooms of the temple. He was too intent. He didn’t register the soft gasps and groans until he’d stepped into the doorway of the room and--

That shit.

Agron was there and so was Nasir. But they were--

Nasir was on a bed, flat on his back, with Agron’s head between his legs. Duro’s brother held Nasir’s cock to keep it steady as he wrapped his lips around it, bobbing his head to take him in deeper. Nasir had his hands in Agron’s hair, pulling hard on the short strands. His neck was arched back, eyes closed, and it was only now that Duro recognized the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth.

Agron? _Agron_ was the one sucking Nasir’s--

Duro did not want to see this. He did not want to see _anything_ involving Nasir’s cock and Agron’s mouth on any part of Nasir other than his lips. Yet he couldn’t move or even close his eyes. While his mouth was open in shock, he couldn’t voice anything.

“Agron…” Nasir moaned and opened his eyes. He must have seen Duro out of the corner of his eyes because he then turned to look at him and his eyes widened. He jerked Agron’s hair. “Agron!”

Agron pulled away from Nasir’s cock, grinning up at him. “I told you to be patient when you begged to have me. Yet you--”

“Duro--” Nasir started.

Agron’s eyes slid toward the entrance of the room. His expression became tinged with annoyance.

“Stop staring, close mouth, and fucking leave. I’m not finished.”

Duro closed his mouth.

Agron still hadn’t taken his hand from Nasir’s cock. Nasir’s cheeks hadn’t flushed but he looked far from comfortable at the intrusion though Duro was sure the Syrian couldn’t feel as embarrassed as he did.

“I’ll--” He took a step back.

“Go, you stupid shit!”

“ _You_ shit!” Duro finally averted his eyes. “I never would have found you if you’d--”

“You wish to know every time I fuck? Remove self from sight.” Agron snapped.

Duro’s limbs finally responded to his commands and he moved away.

Behind him, he heard his brother’s laugh, followed by Nasir’s lighter one.

“I have not finished either.” He heard Nasir speak.

“Fuck you both!” Duro yelled.

“Soon, brother!” Agron yelled back. “I have it well in hand!”

Duro sputtered.

He did not have any company that night.


End file.
